Esper?
by TeitoWolf
Summary: Eden doesn't really play games but when half of her of school is absent to play it. She has to figure out how fun it is. Though she thinks it'll be simple game, she'll learn some strange things and meet even stranger characters.


The young, red-head yawned. The day was boring and normal just like usual, she held her book bag by the handle on the top of it over her shoulder. The street was bustling with people, mainly teens from the high school and some from the nearby middle school. Everybody was heading for the new Net-dome to play the newest most hi-tech game anywhere; S4 League. It was the first week of school and more than a quarter of the school, including teachers and even the bloody vice principle, skipped. Most of her day was sitting in a half-empty class with faces she's never seen before. She sighed, This better be a good damn game, for nearly everyone to go berserk over it.

It didn't take very long for the Net-sphere to appear, it was a huge sphere, no surprise there, that formed by many hexagons almost like how a football (Soccer) ball is. It was also floating? Wait... What the hell? It floating? The girl rubbed her eyes, making sure she wasn't dreaming. The building was floating and the stairs were floating as well as they ascended to it. She began to climb the stairs, though she felt like it would just collapse at any time. The door was your average automatic slide door though when she entered the giant sphere, it was packed with teens and adults alike. There was huge televisions all around maybe 60" each; They were all showing what she assumed was the game. One showed a girl in a purple dress and high boots flying with wings and using some weird weapon, It looked like something from Star Wars or Trek or whatever those big sci-fi movies are. Another showed an albino boy in a denim vest, skinny jeans, and boots carrying... What the hell is he carrying? It looked like a little yeelow alien. It's face was an eye butt looked more robotic, it had a small attena, and it was about he size of a four-year-old. The room had more than twenty couches and lounge chairs, a reception desk, cosplayers around, and several holograpics showing leader boards and what she thought were mascots. The girl turned to be greeted by a girl in skimpy, yellow dress. "Welcome to S4 league. Are you a new player?"

The red-head nodded, "Yes. Where do I sign up then?"

The girl smiled and signaled to be followed. She led the the girl to a back room where it seem to be a single pod. "Please stand in the digital construction chamber and you will be sent into the Tutorial area."

Digital construction chamber? Geez, there really is some sci-fi crap going on. The girl shook her head to get it back on track and tossed her book bag next to the chamber, then stood inside. "Please stay still, this should only take a couple seconds." Two seconds, though time slowed down for the red-head. She saw an arc appear from the bottom and moved up to the top, it created a holographic grid as it scanned her but her body was disappearing as well. she didn't have time to react before she blanked out.

She opened her eyes and sprang up. The area was a subway station and she woke up in a train. She looked out the window and saw that the sky was a forcefield, the walls were deep blue with data flows running across edges, She also saw two others. A rather thin, well-built boy with red head and with a red trench coat, baggy jeans, and regular sneakers. The other was a thin girl who was simply wearing a white-blue jumpsuit and had black hair tied in a pony tail. The boy in red noticed her and walked to the car. His eyes were a light blue, almost like he was blind. It was so strange based on the way he looks. "A new player? Alright, What your name?"

"...Does it have to be my real name?"

"No, Just a Username."

"Eden."

"Alright Eden. Go join Lilith over there. We'll start training immedietly."

Eden walked over the girl and she already introduced herself. "Hey... Name's Lilith."

"Eden."

Then the conversation stopped there. No words were spoken for awhile until the Red,Eden's Nickname for the guy,appeared in front of them. "Alright you two. Welcome to S4 League, As of now You'll learn about all the weapons and abilities you can learn while in the game. Now Let's get started shall we?"


End file.
